A B O AB Let's Learn About Our Bloodtype!
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Di dunia ini, golongan darah terbagi menjadi empat jenis. Tiap golongan darah memiliki sifatnya masing-masing. Seperti apa keistimewaan mereka? Mari kita pelajari bersama! Bersama Kageyama Hikaru, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Matsukaze Tenma, dan Kariya Masaki. Warning: Jangan percaya sepenuhnya pada wejangan dalam fiksi ini!


Di dunia ini, golongan darah terbagi menjadi empat jenis. Tiap golongan darah memiliki sifatnya masing-masing. Seperti apa keistimewaan mereka? Mari kita pelajari bersama!

**A B O AB**

**Let's Learn about Our Bloodtype!**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven GO © Level 5**

**Characters:**

**Kageyama Hikaru (A bloodtype)**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke (B bloodtype)**

**Matsukaze Tenma (O bloodtype)**

**Kariya Masaki (AB bloodtype)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mengenal sifat golongan darah A**

Bersama Kageyama Hikaru~

**Orang bergolongan darah A cenderung taat pada peraturan:**

"Oi, Hikaru. Buruan ketuk pintu kamarnya Tsurugi, gih!"

"Tapi... Aku tidak bisa!"

"Leh, kenapa? Biasanya aku masuk juga nggak apa apa kok."

"I, itu... Di pintu kamarnya ada tulisan 'do not disturb'..."

"..."

**Kadang bisa jadi terlalu taat.**

**.**

**Merupakan tipe yang sabar dan kalem**

'DUASH!'

"Aduh!"

"O EM JI! Sori banget ya, Hikaru. Tadi ga sengaja ketendang pake _Mach Wind_. Kena kepala pula!"

"...Nggak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Mau latihan berdua sama Kyousuke~"

"..."

"...Hikaru, hidungmu mimisan tuh. Sini kubersihkan!"

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Masaki-kun."

"Kamu sih bego banget, kena tendang kok pasrah aja. Harusnya marah dong! Kalau aku jadi kamu, itu Tenma sudah tak bejek pake _Hunter's net_!"

"Hehe..."

**Bukannya bodoh, tipe A hanyalah orang baik yang terlalu sabar.**

**.**

**Sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan lingkungan yang cepat:**

"Kageyama, mulai hari ini kau jadi goalkeeper!"

"EEEEH? !"

**Kalau yang seperti itu, siapapun bakal sulit menyesuaikan diri.**

**.**

**Orang bergolongan darah A hatinya cenderung sensitif:**

"Hikaru, umpannya ke depan sana dong, jangan diumpan ke defender!"

"Ah, gimana sih kamu itu!"

"...Payah."

'TWITCH!'

"...EXTEND ZOOOONE!"

"GOOOAL! Kageyama, baru saja mencetak goal dengan menembakkan bola bersama tubuh rekannya sekaligus!"

"...Kayaknya sakit tuh kalau jadi Tsurugi."

**Apalagi kalau dicaci di depan banyak orang. Berserk button: ON!**

**.**

**Golongan darah A merupakan tipe yang peduli pada orang lain:**

"—Masaki-kun, lenganmu terluka lho. Sini kuobati."

"Che, padahal sendirinya baru kena bola sampai mimisan..."

"Psst, Kyousuke... lihat deh. Hikaru sama Masaki mesra banget ya~"

"WOI PEGASUS JEJADIAN! GUE DENGER ITU!"

"Hee..?"

**Kepedulian adalah sesuatu yang manis.**

**Mengenal sifat golongan darah B**

Bersama Tsurugi Kyousuke~

**Orang bergolongan darah B paling tidak suka terikat atau menaati peraturan:**

"Nee Kyousuke, kenapa kau tidak pernah memakai seragam sekolah?"

"...yang kupakai lebih keren."

**Meski kadang tanpa alasan yang jelas.**

**.**

**Tipe B terlihat cuek dan kurang romantis:**

"Tsurugi..."

"Ada apa, kapten?"

"Sebaiknya kau dan Tenma istirahat dulu. Kalian sudah berlatih _hissatsu_ dengan ekstrim selama beberapa jam ini."

"Eeh? Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok, kapten."

"Tapi—"

"Tenma bilang dia baik-baik saja..."

'Bruk!'

"...tapi kalau dia sampai pingsan begini, itu artinya ia tidak baik-baik saja ya?"

**Mungkin terlalu cuek.**

**.**

**Tetapi sebenarnya hatinya hangat:**

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS."

"Sendirian tidak apa-apa. Tsurugi?"

"Tak apa, aku punya 'cara ampuh' untuk menyembuhkannya."

"...eh?"

"_Jaa_. Aku pergi dulu."

"..."

"Masaki-kun, aku jadi penasaran dengan ucapan Tsurugi-kun..."

"Pst, Hikaru. Itu bukan hal yang harus dipikirkan anak kecil."

'**Hangat' atau 'panas' ya?**

**.**

**Tipe yang berpegang teguh pada target:**

"Hee, ternyata target cintanya Tsurugi memang Tenma yaa~"

"Eh? Masa sih, Masaki-kun? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Serius kau tak bisa menebaknya? Kukira orang bergolongan darah A itu peka..."

"Aku tidak bercanda..."

"Hmph, baiklah. Coba lihat deh, mereka berdua. Dari tadi Tsurugi terus pegangan erat ke Tenma. Kan orang bergolongan darah B selalu 'berpegang teguh ada target'?"

"..._Etto_..."

**Sebenarnya bukan dalam makna denotasi. (Sweatdrop)**

**.**

**Suka mengutarakan isi pemikirannya dengan gamblang:**

"Tsurugi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Endou-kantoku, heh?"

"...raja _harem_."

"Pffft—berani banget ngomong gitu kau! Kalau Ishido Shuuji gimana?"

"Masaki-kun, tidak seharusnya kita—"

"...dia pasti galau karena putus cinta dengan Endou-kantoku."

"Hmmmffft! Parah lu, Tsurugi! Gamblang amat ngomongnya!"

"Masaki-kun, membicarakan orang lain itu tidak baik..."

"Ne, ne, kalau tentang Tenma?"

SIIIING

"Tsu-ru-giii~ kenapa diam?"

"...Tsurugi-kun... wajahnya merah..."

"BWAHAHAHA! GAMPANG DITEBAK BANGET SIH INI ORANG SATU?! X'DD"

"Masaki-kun... tidak perlu tertawa sampai berguling begitu kan?"

"HAHAHAHA! Habisnya—"

"DIAM KAU MOESAKIIII!"

"KYAAANG~ TSUNDERUGI MENGAMUUK~"

"...hehe, kenapa Masaki-kun senang sekali ya menggoda Tsurugi-kun?"

"Konbanwa, Hikaru. Lho? Kenapa Masaki sama Kyousuke kejar-kejaran gitu?"

"Sebenarnya tadi kami baru saja membicarakan tentangmu, Tenma-kun—"

"WOI KAGEYAMA TUTUP MULUTMU!"

**Namun bukan berarti gamblang dalam segala hal lho ya.**

**Mengenal sifat golongan darah O**

Bersama Matsukaze Tenma~

**Semangat hidupnya paling kuat:**

"_Nanto ka naru sa_!"

"_Nanto ka naru sa_ gundhulmu! Jangan teriak-teriak terus. Cepat selesaikan pr-mu!"

"Pheh, kalau cuma teriak-teriak begituan ya nggak bakal selesai lah pr-nya—ow, Hikaru! Apaan sih cubit-cubit!"

"Ucapanmu tidak baik, Masaki-kun."

"_Daijoubu minna, nanto ka naru saaaa_!"

'Yang pr-nya belum selesai tinggal kamu doang tahu!'

**Meski kadang semangat saja belumlah cukup.**

**.**

**Sangat bersemangat bila memiliki tujuan:**

"...kalau pr-nya bisa selesai dalam sepuluh menit, nanti kuberi hadiah."

"Eh? Seriusan nih Kyousuke? Mau kasih apa?"

"...rahasia. selesaikan pr-mu dulu baru kuberi tahu."

"Hngh, baiklah! _NANTO KA NARU SAAAAA_!"

"Wow, kerjanya langsung kilat tuh. Hebat lu, Tsurugi~"

**Tipe yang mudah terprovokasi juga.**

**.**

**Tipe yang idealis:**

"Tenma-kun, tipe orang kesukaanmu itu yang bagaimana?"

"Ngg... yang kebaikan hatinya bagaikan malaikat, yang auranya seterang Dewa, yang kelembutannya bagai—"

'OMG bukan gue banget! QAQ'

"Pfft—Tsurugiii~ kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

"Diam kau, Kariya!"

**Sungguh idealisme yang indah.**

**.**

**Tapi juga realis:**

"Tenmaa~ kamu kok manis banget siiih~?"

'Twitch!'

"Eh? Manis yang bagaimana?"

"Seperti gula gitu deh~"

'Twitch!'

"Hahaha. Masaki kau ada-ada saja. Yang namanya daging manusia itu tidak ada rasa manisnya. Yang manis itu dagingnya kelinci."

"Tapi tetap saja bagi orang 'tertentu', kau terlihat manis~"

'Twitch'

"Psst, Tsurugi-kun... yang sabar ya. Aku paham perasaanmu, tapi tolong jangan marah pada Masaki-kun."

"GA USAH BISIK-BISIK! EMANG GUE SUDI DENGER APA! ?"

'JLEB!'

"Loh, Kyousuke—kok pergi? Hikaru? Lho? Jangan pundung dong!"

"Yah, dia marah deh~"

"Aku... dibentak... QAQ"

**Realis di antara makhluk-makhluk yang pemikirannya pada melenceng.**

**.**

**Jujur dan tegas, serta berkeyakinan kuat.**

"Kyousuke, apa kau percaya pada alien?"

"..."

"Hei, Kyousuke! Jawab dong, kenapa malah memegangi dahiku?"

"...kau tidak sedang sakit rupanya."

"Jadi, kau percaya tidak? Kalau aku percaya!"

"...Mereka hanya ada di film."

"Tapi aku yakin kalau mereka ada!"

"Jangan bercanda ah. Memangnya kau pernah melihat alien?"

"Tentu!"

"Yang benar?"

"Uhm!"

"Di mana?"

"Tentu saja di depanku! Aku tahu, kau ini sebenarnya alien kan, Kyousuke? Rambut dan tingkah anehmu itu menunjukkan segalanya!"

'Jleb!'

"..."

"Lho, Kyousuke? Kenapa diam?"

"..."

**Kadang kejujuran begitu menyakitkan.**

**Mengenal sifat golongan darah AB**

Bersama Kariya Masaki~

**Sangat kritis, tapi kata-katanya memang benar:**

"_Nee_, Tenma-kun. Kenapa awan itu berwarna putih ya?"

"Benar juga. Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena ada beberapa gula kapas yang diterbangkan angin hingga melayang di langit menjadi awan!"

"Bego lu! Awan itu terjadi karena ada proses evaporasi di permukaan bumi! Bisa dari air laut, dari air tanah, dari tanaman, dan sebagainya! Terus nanti uap air itu berkumpul di udara, lalu ia akan menjadi—woi! Kalian berdua jangan tidur! Dengarkan penjelasanku sampai akhir!"

"Lagakmu jadi seperti Kirino-senpai saja, Kariya."

"Che, yang benar saja kau Tsurugi! Kirino-senpai itu lemah di pelajaran geografi tahu! Dia tak akan bisa menjelaskan proses siklus air yang kuterangkan tadi. lagipula kalau marah ia bisa jauhlebih ganas-"

"...Hei Kariya. Kirino-senpai tepat ada di belakangmu."

"Eh?"

"KA-RI-YAAAAA...!"

"GYAAAAA!"

**Mulut memanglah senjata bermata dua.**

**.**

**Tipe yang senang belajar dari pengalaman orang lain:**

"Hikaru, Hikaru... sini sebentar."

"Ada apa, Masaki-kun?"

"Begini..."

"Eh, tapi kenapa haru aku?"

"Sudahlah, kau lakukan saja!"

"..."

"Ts-tsurugi-kun..."

"Tenma, Tenma, sini deh."

"Hee? Ada perlu apa nih, Masaki?"

"Tuh, lihat tuh—"

"—Hikaru nembak Tsurugi."

"EEEEEEH!?"

"BUKAAAAAN!"

"WHAT THE FU*K?!"

"Eeeh? Beneran nih, Kyousuke, Hikaru? Kalau begini, kalian jadian dong?"

"Bukan begitu, Ten—"

"Yang benar saj—"

"IYA BENER BANGET! NEMBAKNYA SO SWEET BANGET TAHU GAK SIH!"

"KYAAA! SELAMAT YA KYOUSUKE, HIKARU!"

"Tunggu tenma-kun—"

"Akan kuberitakan ke teman-teman~"

"Oops, terlanjur pergi deh Tenmanya~"

"..."

"Se-sepertinya Tsurugi-kun marah..."

"Hmm, ternyata reaksinya memang seperti yang kuduga~"

"Tapi Masaki-kun, ini semua untuk apa?"

"Hm? Tentu saja untuk belajar~"

"KA... RI... YA..."

"SINI KAU BIAR KUHAJARRRR!"

"KYAAAANG~ TSUNDERUGI AKAN MEMANGSAKU~ XDD"

**Hitung-hitung sekalian menjahili orang juga.**

**.**

**Kadang tidak terduga dan sulit diprediksi:**

"Aku tidak ikut. Perutku sakit, jadi lebih baik Kirino-senpai menggantikanku untuk pergi."

"Baiklah, Kariya akan digantikan oleh Kirino untuk _time travel_ kali ini!"

"..."

"Psst, kayaknya Masaki bohong tuh."

"Tapi kenapa dia sampai pura-pura sakit perut begitu ya?

"..."

"...Nee, Masaki-kun. Kau pura-pura sakit perut kan? Ini semua demi Kirino-senpai kan? Sebenarnya kau—"

"—Hikaru..."

"Apa...!?"

"Kau... kau..."

"...punya obat sakit perut tidak? Pe-perutku... benar-benar sakiiit..."

"Eh? Ternyata sakit beneran ya?"

**Memang sulit diprediksi.**

**.**

**Tipe yang cukup random:**

(sedang belajar kimia untuk ulangan besok)

"Aargh! Soal yang ini susah amat sih!"

"Yang susah yang mana Tenma-kun?"

"Ini, reaksi kimia yang ini susah sekali."

"Dasar kau ini. Sini, kuajari."

"Hehehe, maaf merepotkamu Kyousuke~"

"S-sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kariya dari tadi diam saja?"

"Eh? Iya juga Masaki mana?"

"Lho? Dia ada di sini kok—"

"—tidur?"

"Tidur?"

"Oh. Tidur ya."

"..."

"Kyousuke! Singkirkan spidol itu!"

"Tsurugi-kun, aku tahu kau ingin balas dendam pada semua kenakalan Masaki-kun, tapi—"

"Lepaskan aku! Biar tahu rasa dia!"

"Pokoknya jangaaaan!"

(setelah ulangan)

"Hikaru, gimana tadi ulangan kimianya?"

"Hehe, nilaiku 85."

"Waaah, itu mah bagus."

"Tapi Kyousuke-kun nilainya 90 lho."

"Kalian pintar sih. Nilaiku pas kkm, 75. Itu saja sudah benar-beanr keajaiban."

"Hee? Tenma dan Hikaru. Ulangan kalian nilainya berapa nih?"

"Kau sendiri? Bukannya kemarin ketiduran ya? Pasti nilainya nggak jauh beda sama nilaiku!"

"Fuh, enak saja. Nilaiku bagus tahu."

"Eh? Memangnya berapa?"

"100."

"WHAT!? Tapi-kau-kemarin-tidak-sempat-belajar!"

"Che, aku kan _aweseome_ gitu~"

(Karena dari kecil sudah pintar kimia)

**Walau random ia selalu beruntung.**

**.**

**Pendengar yang baik:**

"...Kageyama."

"Ya, Tsurugi-kun?"

"Aku mau curhat..."

"Eh? Boleh-boleh saja sih..."

"Sebenarnya..."

"Oh, begitu... mungkin solusinya, kau harus..."

"Tapi aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Tsurugi-kun percaya pada diri sendiri."

"Begitu—"

"OOOH, JADI TERNYATA TSURUGI—MPPH!"

"JANGAN BICARA KERAS-KERAS, MASAKI-KUN/KARIYA!"

**Juga sebagai sound system yang baik.**

Beginilah sedikit dari sifat-sifat para golongan darah yang diwakili oleh tokoh favorit kita ini. Yah, mungkin saja beberapa ada yang ngaco, tapi siapa tahu. (siapa tahu apanya?)

Next:

Interaksi antar golongan darah

Tebak, yang mana golongan darah mereka?

(silahkan pilih)

**To be conntinued**

A/N: Pertama, maaf saya seenak jidat bikin fic baru. Kedua, maaf karena ficnya gaje dan sulit dipahai. Ini fic dialog, di fandom ini sudah pernah ada yang buat kok~ (lirik plus wink wink ke St. Chimaira-san) Ternyata bikinnya susah ya hahaha. Untuk chapter depan, sepertinya saya tidak akan memakai format dialog lagi. Tapi tentu saja saya akan melakukan format penulisan yang berbeda di fic ini~

Terus tentang para karakter, mungkin susah dibedakan ya tentang siapa yang ngomong apa. Petunjuknya gini:

Hikaru akan memanggil teman-temannya dengan suffix '-kun'.

Kyousuke memanggil yang lain dengan nama keluarga kecuali kalau manggil Tenma.

Tenma memanggil semua temannya dengan nama kecilnya.

Masaki memanggil yang lain dengan nama kecil, kecuali ia menggunakan nama keluarga kalau amnggil Kyousuke.

Begitu~

Oh iya. Btw ada yang mau surat-menyurat sama saya nggak? Bisa cerita tentang apa saja, juga sekalian tukar-menukar data (bisa anime, game, lagu, dst) lewat suratnya (dimasukin ke dvd).

Ada yang berminat? PM sayaaaa! X3 (pingin banget)

Jaa mata, arigachuuu~

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
